Anatomía (o las cuatro caras de una moneda)
by Jeid
Summary: Porque eso es lo que son. Un cuerpo sólido formado por partes que interactúan. James es el cuerpo, Sirius es la mente, Remus el espíritu y Peter el corazón.


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J. , y mi felicidad también.

* * *

Porque todos lo saben. Lily Evans es cabeza dura. E incluso va un poco más allá. Porque ella va directo contra la pared, y no golpea una, dos, o tres veces hasta aprender y buscar otro camino, sino que ella se detiene ante la pared, la examina con detalle, analiza las posibilidades y extrae conclusiones sobre cómo atravezarla, así sea haciendo un hueco en el concreto o construyendo una escalera para saltarla. Pero una dichosa pared jamás va a vencer a Lily Evans.

Y es por eso que esta mañana mientras desayuna se da cuenta de que tiene que atravezar la pared más sólida de todas: esos jodidos merodeadores. O mejor dicho, esos jodidos merodeadores y Lupin. Esos chicos que son plural porque siempre andan juntos. Los que no importa qué están siempre donde haya algún problema, porque son la causa o la consecuencia. Esos cuatro que a veces son los gamberros más egocéntricos de la faz terrestre, que se pavonean por el castillo con el uniforme desaliñado, que andan con todas las mujeres a la vez, que siempre buscan estar un poco más despeinados o sudorosos. Pero Lily piensa que algo bueno tienen que tener, porque sino Remus no estaría con ellos. Y sabe que en el fondo tienen que ser buenos amigos, al menos entre ellos.

Y mientras mastica lentamente sus cereales, los mira atentamente, recorre sus caras una por una. A unos metros de distancia de ella se carcajean, bromean risueños, se pasan el profeta de mano en mano, se ponen más serios, vuelven a reír, miradas de complicidad y sonrisas de lado. Ese combo que siempre viene junto, y que está ahí como si alguien los hubera contratado para vencer el mal, porque Lily está segura de que serán muy narcisistas, pero siempre estuvieron presentes cuando algún Slytherin acosaba a un hijo de muggles en los pasillos, entonces desenvainaban las varitas y le demostraban quien mandaba, esos que siempre estaban ahí para vencer el mal con una buena dosis de bien o incluso con un poco de su propia medicina. Pero al fin y al cabo detrás de sus hazañas siempre había un buen motivo, aunque ese motivo sólo fuera hacer reír al castillo entero, que tronara en carcajadas juveniles y contagiara el universo de endorfinas positivas. Porque eso hacían, lograban que el clima tenso previo a la tormenta se hiciera más liviano, convertían el terror en valor, la tristeza en alegría.

Lily mira a Remus suspirar, siempre tan taciturno, melancólico, pero con esa chispa en los ojos cuando sus amigos se proponían algo. Y piensa que Remus es como una moneda, que tiene dos lados que a veces conviven bastante bien pero otras no, que va de norte a sur y de este a oeste en cuestión de segundos. Piensa que se ve tan frágil, con la piel pálida, el cabello rubio y finito como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer, pero de repente, en medio de esa fragilidad, como si un relámpago iluminara el techo del Gran Comedor, alguien le dice algo y Remus levanta la vista, y mira a James Potter con ojos de oro fundido, y toda su cara se ilumina y es como si de cada poro de su piel salieran mínimos rayos de luz de sol. Remus se carcajea y le palmea la espalda a Peter.

Peter. El más pequeño en tamaño y personalidad. El que los sigue a todos lados sin cuestionarse, siempre el más leal. El que tal vez parece el más miedoso, pero que a Lily le parece que por ese motivo se lleva los máximos premios, por ir quizás en contra de su propia naturaleza por confiar en alguna ideología, el que jamás desafiaría a sus amigos, al que más esfuerzos le lleva no perderles de vista, mantenerse cerca y a su ritmo, tener la velocidad física de James, la agilidad mental de Sirius, el equilibrio espiritual de Remus. Y quizáz Peter sea el corazón, piensa Lily, porque es como si los mantuviera a todos unidos.

James Potter. El cazador estrella, el que todo lo logra, el que no conoce un no como respuesta, el que no entiende la palabra fracaso, el que no sabe como es darse por vencido. Porque a diferencia de Lily el no va contra la pared, el busca y encuentra siempre la mejor manera para hacer las cosas. El que parece ser el líder del grupito pero que a veces deja ver su costado vulnerable. El más fuerte en músculos y valor, el de las convicciones más caballerosas, el que cree en la justicia por mano propia. Y Lily lo ve, frunce su ceño y se pone un poco serio mientras lee las noticias del profeta, y sus ojos detrás de las gafas brillan con un poquito de tristeza mientras toma unos sorbos de su taza caliente sin desviar la vista del periódico, el que deja asomar sus dientes blancos entre los labios y hace temblar a cualquier mujer, porque es casi necesario probar que tan filosos pueden ser esos dientes.. El de una inteligencia innata, sus ojos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, igual que cuando vuela, que atravieza el cielo sin miedo y en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo. Porque si hay algo que tiene James Potter, eso es el don de ser abundante, de estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, de generar en las personas todas las sensaciones y emociones juntas.

Sirius Black. Con su rostro afilado y el cabello tan negro que parece azul, con sus ojos color plata que parecen hipnotizar todo lo que miran. Posiblemente el hombre más hermoso del globo terraqueo, y por qué no decir universo también. Al que mejor le sale la ardua tarea de llevarse el mundo por delante. También el más pelotudo, pero sin dudas el más valiente. El que posiblemente más tenga en claro que lo único que importa es lo que está adentro, en el corazón (aunque tanto se gaste en demostrar lo contrario). El que colecciona mujeres pero también les hace saber que son hermosas y dignas de un hombre con todas las letras. Al que no le importó irse de casa porque no sabía a dóonde iría ni qué haría pero estaba seguro de que encontraría un lugar mejor. El más espontáneo quizás, el que va viendo momento a momento y vive la vida segundo a segundo, el que disfruta la improvisación. El que siempre nos hace pensar que la libertad debe tener un gusto muy dulce, no importa cuál sea. El que con sólo mirarlo uno se acuerda de que la vida vale la pena y hay que seguir adelante.

Porque eso es lo que son. Un cuerpo sólido formado por partes que interactúan. James es el cuerpo, Sirius es la mente, Remus el espíritu y Peter el corazón. Y por un mínimo instante Lily se pregunta qué sería del resto si alguna de esas partes faltara...

Y los mira, una vez más recorre sus rostros uno por uno deteniendose en cada uno, viéndo cómo funcionan dentro de la maquinaria que forman todos juntos, y sonríe. Porque funcionan. Porque piensa que el castillo seria mortalmente aburrido sin ellos, porque sería más triste, porque tendría menos leones y más serpientes, porque sin ellos definitivamente faltaría el calor de sus carcajadas matutinas o sus alientos a whiskey de fuego por las noches. Y sonríe, porque se siente repentinamente llena de vida, con ganas de vivir y a quién mierda le importa lo que pueda pasar mañana. Y mientras mira a James Potter por última vez, éste levanta los ojos de su desayuno, y la mira con una ceja en alto, porque la pelirroja todavía sonríe.

- Cornamenta, tienes cara de idiota -Dice Sirius con la boca llena

- ¿Evans me está sonriéndo o yo me he quedado completamente ciego?

Y porque Lily termina su desayuno, se carga la mochila al hombro, y antes de salir pasa junto a ellos y sonríe. No sólo sonríe sino que sus ojos brillan. Porque acaba de aceptar cuan aburrida sería su vida sin esos cuatro chicos en Hogwarts.

* * *

Ok. Esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba!

**Jeid.**


End file.
